


The world of Andragard

by Kapten_Purple



Series: Andragard [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Andragard, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapten_Purple/pseuds/Kapten_Purple
Summary: A short story and a quick explanation of the world of Andragard, a DnD world I've worked on for ages and finally gets to play!!So this will be a small 'welcome to the world' type deal ^^
Series: Andragard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The world of Andragard

The small house felt empty, completely devoid of any life save for a single woman staring out her window. Restlessly scanning the edge of the woods as dusk slowly crept its way across the sky. Her breath was shaking from exhaustion, but rest could not find her soul. A low creaking from the door made her turn around, an older man stepped in, a retired lumberjack probably in his 60's. Seeing the familiar face gave her hope and with a tired smile asked.  
"Did you find her?"  
The man sighed deep and solemnly shock his head.  
The smile faded, the fatigue and anxiety from the last days finally broke the camels back, too tired to cry she sat down and looked at him.

Through misty eyes a young girl runs lost in the thick forest canopy, short legs carrying her as fast as they can.   
"Daddy? Daddy!" She cries out, panicked as the woods she so closely knows seem to twist and bend in the coming darkness. Unable to make out the environment she trips on a high root, hitting her knee. She curls up on the damp forest floor and wails into the empty, lonely woods.

Steam rises from a cup of coffee inside a drowsy tavern, where two ladies shares a private conversation.  
"Have you heard anything new about the search?" One says.  
"Nothing new as far as I know, poor Elisabet." The other one replies with a saddened sigh.  
"One thing after another, I can't believe how she's still sane."  
The two ladies share a quiet nod as they take a look outside the inky darkness, only the light of the stars and moon are seen, as well as the dying lights of the homes.

Elisabet sat silent for many minutes, watching the man as he stokes the near faded hearth and prepares tea. She gathers her strength and speaks once more.  
"What am I going to do?" Defeat and dread soak her words, staining them hopeless.  
"Don't say that Lis, we have the whole village in the search!" He offered a reassuring smile, "I'm sure we'll find her tomorrow, just you wait!-" His words were cut short as a young boy slammed open the door.  
"Anders! Elisabet!" his words are winded and out of breath.  
"What? What's happening?" The older man replied, irritated at the young boys entrance.  
"I saw Hel, they were flying overhead just outside the village!"  
"Hel? Are you sure?"   
"They look like a glowing purple comet, it's pretty hard to miss."  
Anders stared daggers at the boy, now was not the time for such childish rebuttals. Slowly he turned to Elisabet, now with her face in her hands. He puts a hand on her shoulder and solemnly say.  
"I am so sorry." 

The ear wrenching screams of the crying child echoed throughout the the clearing, her knee scraped and bleeding. Unbeknownst to the child a deep purple gently began to light up the area, she could feel a soft, yet cold hand cup her cheek.  
"Hush, child," a smooth voice rang out, "it is all right."   
The child calmed down enough to open her eyes, seeing the skeletal visage of Hel, the god of the dead.  
"You are safe, I promise you. But you are quite a ways from home."  
The girl nodded in silence.  
"I thought so, but worry not. I have brought you a friend."  
The skeletal apparition reached out into the night, gesturing towards an evergreen, and from the gnarled bark emerged fire, filling the area in a brilliant radiance only rivaled by the moon above. The fire set itself free from the tree and within the flame a figure formed, a translucent humanoid surrounded by a spectral flame now stood before the two, with hints of bone showing under the phantasm's skin.   
"Daddy!" The young girl squee'd, jumping into the spirit's arms, streams running down her cheeks.  
The flames does not burn, the child felt only the gentle warmth of love as the reunion went on.  
"My my!" The flaming spirit began, "You've grown a lot! Mom's been feeding you well hasn't she?"   
The girl nodded, still planting her face in his torso. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted the child up on his shoulders.  
"I think it's time for us to go home." He said and bopped her noes. Turning towards Hel with a smile before going off, away and towards the village, like a blazing tourch in the dark, cold night.

* * *

That, my friends, was a flamesoul. Strange apparitions found in this world and creations of the god of the dead, Hel.

The lands which my stories take place in is called Andragard, its gods and people as well as some settings are inspired by old Norse mythos ^^ let's get into some of the details!

Setting-wise the world is your typical Faerún-esque plane with a Norse twist, as well as having its gods not being separated from the mortals.

Yes! You heard right, it's a rare sight for all but the highest of priests but the gods _do_ walk the same earth as their followers. There are 8 main gods, although some celestials and mortals have potential to amass enough power to be seen as lesser deities.

  * Hoder, blind god of runes, wisdom and magic, the eldest of all and father of the realm.
  * Hel, lich god of the dead, warden of burials and peace giver, they tend the flamesouls
  * Fridirik, patron of the catfolk, god of sorcery, weather and the elements, she inspires both by beauty and by might.
  * Torsa, patron of man, god of carpentry, drinking and strength, twin brother of Smidborg.
  * Smidborg, patron of dwarves, god of the smith, artistry and steel, twin sister to Torsa.
  * Ragnhildr in auða, patron of the orcs, the merchant god of traveling, wealth and the sea
  * Hlifsäinn, wizard god of knowledge and studies, father of demons and ever learning
  * Amma, patron of goblins, wizened god of artifice, cities and curiosity, mother of invention



Five of these gods were hailed as patron of different races, why is that? That's because those races are the five 'main' races of Andragard, while other fantasy races exists in the world these are the ones with the most lands and connection to their patron gods. Each also has their own cultural inspiration, which is mostly for giving each of them a more distinct flare from each other <3

As mentioned we have:

Catfolk, lean and with an affinity for the born gift of sorcery, they have their architecture and culture inspired by Arabic culture.

Humans, the least technologically advanced of the main five, they also have the biggest Norse inspiration of them all, being basically vikings.

Dwarves, a proud race with metalcraft being front and foremost, dwarven settlements often center around a forge or smiting quarter, they have inspiration from Japanese culture.

Orcs, the prolific, sea faring orcs, they are based around the romanticized golden age of piracy, having inspiration from the Caribbean region.

Goblins, what this metropolitan race lacks in height they make up for in their architecture, inspired by large cities like New York the goblins make some of the tallest structures in the world.

Although many races inhabit this world I have one restriction on that front, no elves. Is it specific? Yes but I don't like most elves depicted in fantasy. In their place are the faeborn, a more tiefling approach but with fae influences rather than infernal!  
They come in two variants: Full and Fragrant, with full being the full on fae tiefling, having antlers, pastel colours and nature themes incorporated into their designs. And fragrant, where the human/non-fae parent is more pronounced in the offspring, they're basically half-elves in design x3 but with a natural floral scent, hence the name!

I hope this blurb could help build up the setting! I've worked on this world for quite the while and I'm so exited to be able to write about it! <3333


End file.
